


¿Qué puede hacer un fantasma...?

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de un fantasma es muy dura. Hay tantas cosas por hacer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué puede hacer un fantasma...?

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en el 2006.

Suspiró.

Volvió a suspirar.

Y otra vez.

¿Qué podía hacer un fantasma aparte de suspirar?

Llorar. Sí, podía llorar.

Y lo hizo. Lloró. Y siguió llorando por unos minutos más, sin motivo aparente. Sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro suspiró de nuevo, profundamente, limpiándose las etéreas lágrimas y escuchando los pasos de los estudiantes caminando por los largos corredores, con sus conversaciones amenas, los mortales corazones latiendo con normalidad…

Oh... Echaba de menos su corazón, el bombeo de la sangre por sus venas, el pálpito del músculo en su pecho… 

Volvió a llorar. 

Qué triste era su vida. 

Su no-vida. 

Su existencia.

Un niñato con el uniforme de Slytherin entró en el baño y le gritó que se callara. Ella le sacó la lengua antes de zambullirse y perderse en las numerosas cañerías del castillo, haciendo salpicar el agua del inodoro.

¿Qué podía hacer un fantasma aparte de suspirar y llorar?

Ir al baño de los prefectos.


End file.
